


The Other Runaway

by ShandyCandy278



Series: ATLA/UTMV Crossover [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Cross is a weird combo of characters, Human!Cross, Human!Dream, I explain Cross' role in the notes, Just enjoy the fic, M/M, Zuko!Dream, could have been lovers, human versions, im sorry, implied loss of legs, it's a fifty-fifty, might end up being lovers, they might end up being just friends, yes I called it 'Toby's Comet' shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: They were once friends. They were once almost secret lovers.But he ran away before they could be anything more, and with Dream entering his life again, well...Cross just hopes to keep it a secret. Just for a little longer. No matter how much it hurts.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Xunshine
Series: ATLA/UTMV Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708162
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The Other Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> The thing with me and Crossovers is that: You want to place the characters of one story into another? Then you're going to have to alter the story so that the character placement makes sense.
> 
> Now, Somebodyalreadytookthis2 on Tumblr mentioned Blue and Stretch being Katara and Sokka, but that didn't feel right. At all.
> 
> In fact, Cross felt (to me anyway) like he would fit better in Sokka's place than either of the brothers. But the thing is is that he also would be a good Mai, as they said in their post that I linked in the previous installment of the series.
> 
> So, how am I supposed to write Cross in a role where he fits in both?
> 
> It's simple.
> 
> You create a seperate role that's a combination of the first two and then replace it with one of them. :3
> 
> So technically Cross is in Sokka's place, but he has Mai's back story with Zuko.
> 
> This was honestly really fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

He knew it.

He knew that it would come back to haunt him.

His origins, his choice- all of it.

But in all honesty, he didn’t care. He couldn’t _let_ himself care.

Not with Toby’s Comet so close to coming around. Not when every day that passed grew even more stressful. Not when even _Ink_ had a hard time laughing and playing around.

Of course, his life thought otherwise.

“... So… your name is actually Cross?” Dream asked in a whispered, almost disbelieving tone. His auburn eyes that were interlaced with a stunning, golden amber were blown wide in shock, his mouth gaping open like a fish. “Not X, like everyone else calls you?”

… It was also, admittedly, a little attractive. Adorable, even after all this time. It just made the pain worse.

”Yes. X is… a Nickname.” He replied, frowning a little. In actuality, it had been a pathetic attempt at choosing a new name and keeping his real identity a secret. He had to keep the act up, however, so he pushed on. “There are many people who I have met with my name, though. It sounds like you know of one. Well, besides me, cause I'm pretty sure we only know each other from the various times you tried to kill us.”

Dream winced, and it almost hurt Cross to say that. 

No, it _did_ hurt Cross to say that, because if he had learned anything from today, it was that Dream was actually sorry.

Unlike his brother, Nightmare.

“Are you sure?” Dream asked anyway, his eyes wide and hopeful. Memories of laughter and sunny beaches snuggled up next to each other flashed through Cross’ mind, making his heart twist with a want that he had tried to convince himself he never had. “I’m sorry if I’m being pushy, but… the person who I know, who is also named Cross, vanished many years ago. I… always hoped that we’d meet up again.”

“... Are they important to you?” He couldn’t help but ask, unable to look away from Dream’s eyes. They were nothing like the way that they had been when the journey had first started, although they also didn’t hold a lot of resemblance to the ones that they had held during their childhood. Those eyes were a mix of the two- aged with experience and hardships that Cross couldn’t even begin to imagine. The scar that covered Dream’s chest and left side of his shoulders/neck was proof of that, and whenever Cross saw it it made him feel sick. 

He should have been there.

“Very.” Dream hesitated, a blush lighting up his face as he looked away. “I was blind to it at the time, but… looking back, I… was probably in love with them. I had never considered him as ‘just a friend’ like everybody else thought.” He laughed, and Cross was glad that Dream wasn’t looking at him, because he could feel his own blush beginning to grow on his own cheeks. “Which was probably really weird, considering that we were both guys and… that both of our parents expected us to fall in love with a girl. We were both expected to carry on the bloodline after all.”

“Yeah…” Cross coughed, standing up a little straighter when he realized his slip up. “I mean- I get that. I really do get that.”

“You do?” Dream asked, surprised. Cross paused, hesitant to admit it, but considering who he was talking to…

“I fell in love with a guy once. A long time ago. I was young too.” He explained, and this time it was his turn to look away. “It was… really big, and embarrassing, honestly. I was attracted to both guys and girls, but he…” Cross paused, a hand going to touch where the locket Dream had given him for his birthday all those years ago lay hidden underneath his shirt.

It had been proof that one of his friends actually _cared_ about him- even if he and Dream hadn’t hung out as much when Dream had given it to him. Nightmare’s friend group was a cruel one, and the fact that someone who had been much kinder than them liked Cross enough to offer him friendship was incredible. It had also been how the others had discovered his past with the Fire Nation- his past with Dream.

Ink had been the most accepting, followed by Core and then finally Blue. He knew that they still had reservations, and that when Blue’s brother found out he’d never forgive him- but it was better than he had expected. He was glad that Dream had eventually been accepted as well. Thankfully, it had been silently agreed upon between him, Ink, Blue, and Core to _never_ talk about it in Dream’s presence. He wasn’t sure he could handle Dream figuring it out right now.

“My friends found out. Set us up. And then also used it against me as blackmail to do many… bad things when we didn't get together.” He settled on, because he honestly didn’t want to think about those embarrassing times. “My parents thought we were just being kids.” He laughed. “When they started to realize that maybe it wasn’t, after an incident with my ‘friends’, I panicked. I knew my family would reject me. Hate me. So would the person that I loved, so… I ran away. As far away as I could. I ended up in the Southern Water Tribe, and from there, Blue and his brother Stretch welcomed me into their home. Treated me like the family I never had. Then Ink came in and,” Cross shrugged. “You know the rest.” 

“... I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Cross rolled his eyes. “I… accidentally met up with him later on in our journey, but by then he had changed. By his family, by his experiences…” He hung his head. “... By my departure…” Cross shook his head. “I had a hard time recognizing him for who he was. It hurt, but I had to learn how to move past the pain. For Ink, even if I couldn’t teach him how to bend any of the elements, because… sometimes, there are more important things.”

“... That’s very honorable of you.” Dream pointed out with a soft smile- one that made Cross want to melt. Dream really shouldn’t be able to do these things to him anymore. He really shouldn’t. It wasn’t fair. _None of this was fair- had ever been fair._

“If that’s how you want to put it.” He looked back at Dream. “I’m sorry to hear about your friend disappearing, though. That must have been very hard on you.”

“... It still is.” Dream confessed, his voice a soft whisper that sent Cross’ traitorous heart pounding. Dream reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny gold ring with swirls, and the sight of it had left Cross breathless.

The ring had been a joke, at first. He had proposed to be Dream’s best friend one day, when the prince had been feeling down. He had told Dream that it would be a reminder of their friendship- forever and always. That Cross would still be his friend, even if they were far apart from each other. Later it had become a strong symbolism of their friendship- one that Cross had once hoped would turn into a budding romance that would lead of the two of them walking into the sunset, hand in hand. The realization that Dream had kept it, even after all of these years, even after Cross' disappearance, was…

He didn't know how to describe it, but it filled him with a warmth that _burned._

His eyes started to tear up with the sudden wave of emotions that he felt as Dream continued- each word making that fire grow even as the pain became too much. “I don’t think I ever moved on. I just hope that he’s alive and well.”

“I’m sure that he is.” Cross agreed with a tense smile and shaking voice, genuine pain flashing through his chest at the reminder of what he had unintentionally done to Dream. He paused, and then mumbled an excuse to leave before he walked off, leaving Dream alone. Only once Cross himself was in private did he allow himself to cry- his hand reaching up to grab onto the locket that was a reminder of both the good and the bad.

“I’m sorry.” He said to nothing but the air in front of him and the ground at his feet- apologizing to someone who he _refused_ to allow close enough to hear. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell, curling up on himself in the hopes of gaining just a little comfort. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry- you can’t know. You can’t. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-.”

 _‘I love you.’_ He wanted to say. _‘I still love you, Dream.’_

But when he tried to, his voice refused him- leaving the confession trapped inside of him. 

Just like it always had been. 

Just like it always would be.

_“I’m sorry.”_

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

It was a beautiful summer-fall day. One of those days where you could tell that the weather was changing and the temperature was just right.

And in all honesty, Cross wished that he could actually go outside to see it. 

A few knocks sounded against the door, and Cross forced himself to sit up a little, despite the pain that he was in. He only made it to bracing himself on his elbows before he realized that he couldn’t move any further, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Come in.” He called out, raspy. He had been out for almost a week after the battle with Error and the Fire Nation (which they had, thankfully, won), and he had only woken up a day ago. He was mildly embarrassed over the fact that he had been knocked out from the explosions, but apparently, if he hadn’t, they would have lost. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, considering… well…

He was sure that he'd be able to get something to help him walk around eventually, once his wounds had healed.

“I heard you were awake.” Dream said as he entered the room with a hushed whisper, letting the light of the setting sun flow in and bringing with it a warmth that chased his worries away. Cross couldn’t help but wince a little (he hadn’t expected to see him so soon), and he struggled to get up straighter. The next thing he knew there was a hand to his back, helping him to sit up and careful of the bandages that were wrapped around him. “Hey, take it easy- there’s no need to stress yourself. It’s just me.”

“Just you?” He mumbled to himself, too low for Dream to hear. _When had he gotten so humble?_

Not to say that it wasn’t attractive- it was, but they both knew that Dream normally commanded more respect than that.

“Thanks,” He said a little louder when Dream offered him a cup of water, accepting it with a small nod.

“Of course.” They sat in silence for a few moments, both not entirely sure of what they should say. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Cross blinked, turning to look at Dream in shock. “Why are you sorry?”

“I should have gone instead.” He said, looking away from Cross and down at the bed. “You… You didn't deserve that to happen to you. It should have happened to me instead.”

“Wh- No!” Cross hissed in pain as he tried to move to face Dream, but he pushed it back so that he could grasp Dream’s shoulder. “Even if you had been with me when I decided to do it, I would have told you no. It was _my_ choice, and I will live with the consequences.”

“... Then is there anything that I can do?” Dream asked, reaching his hand over to rest it on top of Cross’. Cross thought for a moment, glancing towards the door. He really shouldn’t, but… 

“It’s… sunset, isn’t it?” At Dream’s nod, he looked over at him. “Can you help me outside, then? Please?”

“... Of course.” Dream gave him a soft smile, one that made Cross’ heart leap inside his chest. He moved his hand to wrap around Cross’ back, his other hand reaching up to drape Cross’ arm over his shoulder. He then helped Cross pull off the blankets and waited until Cross was ready to try to stand up. The pain was unbearable, but Cross refused to look down or admit it. 

They stood there for a minute, the weight settling onto his right leg and the pain slowly numbing down until it became bearable. Cross took a few deep breaths, and then after a few moments, he nodded. Together, they walked out towards the door- Cross leaning against Dream for support even as fain flared up his leg. It was hard to keep balance, but before he knew it, the door was open and they were outside.

They were overlooking a beach- the sea breeze refreshing in a way that also brought memories of a past that hurt to remember. 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting down on the porch- his right leg extended out and bandaged, alone until Dream scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Cross, keeping him close. Cross was tempted to make a sarcastic comment about it, but he was honestly too tired to do anything but lean into the embrace.

Besides, it was… nice to hang out with Dream without the threat of the world ending over their heads. 

“Hey, Cross?”

“Yes, Dream?” Cross asked, looking up at him. Another breeze blew by, the wind playing with Dream’s hair and lighting up his features beautifully.

“I… I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you.” He admitted, reaching into his pocket. Cross watched curiously, but he froze when a familiar hold locket was brought out into the light of the setting sun. “... Is-Is this… yours?”

Habitually, he reached for his chest, grasping at where the locket normally rested, just above his heart.

“Where did you get that?” He demanded, looking up at Dream with wide eyes as a pang of ice-cold fear rushed through him.

“I found it just before I found you after the battle.” He admitted, gently caressing the metal as he offered it to Cross. “We were looking for survivors in the wreckage, and… and it was sticking out of the rubble you were buried under. It was the only clue that we had that you were there. The chain was almost destroyed, but you were holding onto it, and…” Dream trailed off.

“Dream, I…” He tried to speak, but once again his voice failed him. It always seemed to never want to work around Dream, even when they were little. 

“I-I replaced the chain.” Dream hastily continued, demonstrating by grabbing the said chain and letting the necklace hang from it. “I didn’t open it or anything else, I swear. I… know it’s not much… but it’s what I could do.”

“... Thank you.” Cross eventually said (lamely, he might add), gently taking the locket from Dream and holding it close to his chest- right where it belonged. The silence that followed was tense, and before he even knew what was happening, he spoke.

“You know, it was kind of funny.” When Dream looked over at him he continued. “There were… a _lot_ of people who thought that I was engaged because of this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He shook his head, scoffing a little. “I tried to hit it off, woo some men or ladies, but the second that they’d see my locket they… just _knew._ Knew that I had someone who was still so precious to me that I couldn’t bear to let go. I even tried getting rid of it a few times in my anger, but I always went back for it. I’m surprised I hadn’t noticed it was gone earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” He laughed. “But I think…” He stopped, suddenly unsure of himself as he searched through Dream’s eyes- the ones that reflected the fire of the sun like a grand mirror.

And he was a moth, attracted towards that flame as though it held the mysterious answers to life itself.

“You think…?” Dream probed.

“... I think that I’m going to try and go back.” He whispered, the steady rhythm of the waves washing up on the shore soothing his fears like a gentle caress. “Go back home.”

“Oh…” Dream looked a little sad at that, looking away from Cross to look out at the sea. “I… see. That makes sense.” Dream hesitated for a moment. “Where _is_ your home, anyway?”

“Well, it’s… it has _always_ been with my friends, believe it or not. My parents weren’t the best, but I think that the home that I’ll go to is the one with _him_ in it.” He wrapped a hand around Dream, pulling him closer and resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream stiffened at the contact, and Cross took a deep breath before he continued. “Yeah, I think… I think that I’ll go back to him. Apologize for leaving- for abandoning him. Ask for forgiveness. Try to earn that friendship back, maybe even try to earn something more.” He gave Dream’s body a quick squeeze, finally letting go of his locket so that he could open it, revealing to the both of them a picture of their younger selves, their faces squished together and bright smiles on their faces.

Dream gasped, his shocked eyes locking on the familiar picture as Cross continued.

“Because I’m pretty sure that my home? Is still with _you,_ Dream.”


End file.
